Trials of Eternity
by Xx.PuppetOnStrings.xX
Summary: The story of one Uzumaki Naruto changes when he meets Kyuubi for the first time after another village beating. This is NOT an Inuyasha xover. Warnings: Yaoi GaaNaru VillagerBashing NewVillage NiceKyuu SakuBashing GoodIta GoodAkatsuki. Full summary inside.
1. New Friend

**Trials of Eternity**

Summary: The story of one Uzumaki Naruto changes when he meets Kyuubi for the first time after another village beating. When he finds the reason behind the villagers' hatred he flees with a Hanyou from a hidden demon village. This is NOT an Inuyasha xover. Warnings: Yaoi GaaNaru, VillagerBashing, NewVillage, NiceKyuubi, SakuraBashing, Good Itachi, GoodAkatsuki, Orochimaru is still bad.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_ or any recognizable characters and therefore do not make any money off of them. I only mess with their personalities a little

**Chapter 1:**

A blond boy, diminutive due to malnutrition, sat in the shadows of the trees on the bank of a stream, skipping rocks. The boy's head snapped around when the sound of a snapping stick reverberated through the trees.

"Who's there?!" the boy asked in a slightly panicked voice as another boy stepped out of the shadows created by the forest trees, "Hi! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Who are you?" the smaller boy with blond hair asked.

"Aburame Shino," the other boy answered quietly.

"Really?!" Naruto exclaimed, "That means your from the bug clan, RIGHT?! Can I see some of your bugs?!"

"Sure…" Shino said confused with Naruto's reaction, the other children started running away by that point.

He held his hands out and bugs started crawling out of his sleeves.

"That is so cool!" Naruto exclaimed, making Shino smile slightly. "Can you show me how to do that?!"

"No, only my family can, because we have contracts with them."

"Do you think I could get a contract with them too?"

"I'm not sure…come on we can go ask my father!!" Shino said, and giving a rare display of emotion he ran home dragging Naruto along behind him.

"Father! I made a new friend!" Shino told his father as he dragged Naruto into his home. _The__jinchuuriki_, Shino's father, Aburuame Shibi, thought upon seeing the boy his son had dragged into their house.

"That's great Shino, who's your friend?" Shibi asked.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto stated proudly.

"Well hello, Naruto, how are you doing?"

"Good."

"Father, Naruto wanted to make a contract with bugs like we have done."

"Is that true, Naruto?" Shibi asked thoughtfully.

"Yes, I think its really cool!" _It would certainly be convenient, this way we could have a claim on him…_

"Ok what type of bugs do you like most?"

"Spiders!" Naruto said immediately.

"Ok, I'll be right back," Shibi said and disappeared into the depths of the house. He came back a minute later with a large scroll in his hand, "You'll have to sign this in blood."

"Ok!" Naruto said and bit into his thumb. Shibi unrolled the scroll and set it down in front of Naruto and he signed his name in his blood.

"Good now come with me, we need to go somewhere where we may finish this in private," Shibi said, he rolled the scroll up and made his way out the door.

The three snuck out through the main gate and into the surrounding forest.

"Okay here we are stand back some," Shibi said and bit his thumb, making a couple seals he slammed his hands into the ground. When the smoke from the summons had disappeared there was a huge spider.

"Why have you called me now Shibi?" the huge spider asked looking down at them.

"Just wanted to make you aware that this boy had made a contract with the arachnids, I also wanted you to get him started," Shibi replied, gesturing for Naruto to come forward.

"Okay, I will accept this contract," the spider said and nodded towards Shibi. He took a step towards Naruto and tapped a nerve, effectively knocking him out. the spider immediately moved over him and started wrapping him in its webbing, it lowered its abdomen towards the now cocooned Naruto and completed the process.

"He should wake up within an hour, the amount of chakra he has will speed up the process," the king of Arachnids said and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

--

Naruto awoke with a groan as he sat up to take in his surroundings.

"Shino!" Naruto said seeing the boy and his father sitting under a tree near by, "What happened?!" he asked as he remembered the events.

"Your contract went through," Shibi said.

"Cool! So do I have spiders in my body now?"

"Yes you do," Shibi said, "They eat chakra but since you have so much of it shouldn't be too much of a bother, they can also eat other people's chakra."

"Wow that is so cool!" Naruto said and turned to Shino, "Come on lets go play!!" they ran off into the woods together as Shibi yelled after them.

"Shino I want you home by dark!! You can bring Naruto with for dinner!"

TBC

I'll try and update my posted stories at least every other Friday. At the most it will be once a week. Thank you in advance for any reviews you make.

Thanx,

PuppetOnStrings :)


	2. Another New Friend

**Trials of Eternity**

**Summary:**The story of one Uzumaki Naruto changes when he meets Kyuubi for the first time after another village beating. When he finds the reason behind the villagers' hatred he flees with a Hanyou from a hidden demon village. This is NOT an Inuyasha xover. Yaoi GaaNaru, VillagerBashing, NewVillage, NiceKyuubi, SakuraBashing, GoodItachi, GoodAkatsuki.

**Disclaimer:** I own no recognizable characters. I only use them for my own amusement. I make no money off of this.

**Chapter 2**

Naruto walked back to his apartment after having dinner with Shino and his family—again—for a good night's sleep.

When Naruto awoke he went to Ichiraku for a ramen breakfast before going to a local park. When he got there he saw a girl with blue/black hair and the pupil-less eyes of the Hyuuga getting picked on by two boys. He hurried over and pulled the two boys away from the girl.

"Get away from her!!" Naruto yelled at the boys.

"Why should we listen to you?!" one of the boys yelled back.

"Because if you don't you'll severely regret it," Naruto threatened, glaring darkly at them with cold eyes.

At that moment the parents of the children came up to drag their children away from the 'demon'.

"Well that's the first time I've ever actually used my reputation to my advantage, hmph just watch them" Naruto muttered when the other children were gone and turned to the girl he had just rescued, "Are you okay?" he asked reaching out a hand to help her up.

"Y-yes, th-thank y-you for you h-help," the girl stuttered and stood up, blushing.

"You're welcome," Naruto said, "by the way, my name is Uzumaki Naruto! What's yours?"

"I-I am H-Hyuuga H-Hinata," Hinata stammered.

"Hey you wanna go get ramen?"

"S-sure."

"Great! Come on!" Naruto said grabbing Hinata's hand and dragging her out of the park. The two of them were sitting Irchiraku when Shino walked up to sit with them.

"Hey Shino, this is Hinata! Hinata, this is Shino!" Naruto said, quickly making the introductions.

"H-Hello Shino-sama," Hinata stammered. Shino nodded in greeting before they were both dragged off into the forest by Naruto. They finally stopped when they reached a small clearing with a stream running through it.

"W-wow I-it's so p-pretty!" Hinata said looking around the clearing.

"Yep sure is!!" Naruto exclaimed, smiling hugely.

"I have to be home by dark, would you two like to have dinner at my place?" Shino asked quietly after a couple minutes of silence.

"Yeah! Thanks Shino!" Naruto exclaimed.

"S-sure," Hinata agreed.

"OK then, let's start heading back."

"Hey, now that you know where this pace is why don't we all meet here everyday from now on," Naruto said smiling at his two friends.

"That would be a good idea," Shino agreed.

"O-OK."

"Great let's meet here tomorrow at noon!" Naruto said smiling widely as they headed back to the village and Shino's house.

**TBC...**

I'm glad you all liked my one of my first stories!!

Thank you to all who reviewed!! I'll be trying to update about once a week, so i'll see everyone next Friday!! :)


	3. First Impressions

**Trials of Eternity**

**Summary**: The story of one Uzumaki Naruto changes when he meets Kyuubi for the first time after another village beating. When he finds the reason behind the villagers' hatred he flees with a Hanyou from a hidden demon village. This is NOT an Inuyasha xover. Yaoi GaaNaru, VillagerBashing, NewVillage, NiceKyuubi, SakuraBashing, GoodItachi, GoodAkatsuki.

**Key:**

**"Ancient Demon Language"**(spoken by Hanyous, Jinchuuriki and Demons)

"Human talking"

_'Human thinking'_

**"Demon/Boss summon talking"**

**_'Demon/Boss summon thinking'_**

**_-_**

**Chapter 3**

-

-

-

-

-

**NOTE:**this chapter is two years later so Naruto, Shino, and Hinata are all about four to five years old (Naruto's coming back when he's 12/13 years old).

"Demon-child!! Get out of my store!!" the shopkeeper shouted, sending a kick at Naruto. The kick connected sending Naruto into a wall. As soon as he could get up, he ran away from the man as fast as he could. He ran out the gate of Konoha and into the surrounding forests. Naruto finally stopped when he came to a small clearing with a small stream running through it and sat down, staring into the swirling waters.

After some time he got up and slowly made his way back to the village of Konoha, unaware of someone watching him from the shadow of the forest.

"Naruto!" and old man exclaimed, "where have you been?!"

"I was hiding in the forest," Naruto said quietly looking at the ground.

"What happened this time?" the old man asked, sighing.

"A shopkeeper attacked me when I tried to go into his shop Naruto said and then grinned widely, "But no worries, I'm OK!"

"That's certainly a good thing," the old man said, smiling at Naruto's enthusiasm, "Come on I'll treat you to ramen at Ramen."

"Thanks, Old man!" Naruto said and grabbed his hand, dragging him into Irchiraku.

"Lord Hokage!!" the owner of the stand, exclaimed as he gave Naruto what he usually ordered. A little while later they left Ichiraku's and went their separate ways for home.

As Naruto neared his apartment he could hear shouting, he picked up his speed and ran to his apartment. He stopped abruptly as he saw the mob in front of his apartment.

"There the Demon is, get him!!" one of the villagers shouted and Naruto turned to run only to trip and fall to the ground as the mob fell upon him and commenced trying to beat him to death. Naruto fell into blessed unconsciousness but the villagers 'conveniently' failed to notice and continued beating him.

Naruto sat up and looked around, he was in a long hallway with doors all along the walls. The floor was an inch deep in water, which along with the pipes running along the ceiling gave off the impression of a sewer. Naruto stood up and started walking down the long hallway.

Eventually he came to a large room with a large cage in it. On the gate of the cage was a piece of paper with the kanji for 'seal' on it. Inside the cage was a giant snarling fox.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked the fox as it snarled at him.

**"I am the GREAT KYUUBI NO KITSUNE!"** the fox growled at the boy standing in front of its cage.

"Well that would certainly explain a lot," Naruto mumbled to himself as he sat down on the floor.

**"What do you mean it 'explains a lot'?"**

"It's kind of obvious, you here, I'm here, I just passed out, so this is most likely my mind, there's a paper that says seal on it, so I'm guessing, unless I have a really good imagination, that you were sealed inside me when the 4th Hokage couldn't kill you."

**"Really? You got all that from me telling you my name?"**Kyuubi asked incredulously.

"You're in my mind you should know I'm smarter than I let on."

**"Actually I couldn't tell, there's not that much of a difference."**

"Hey, I resent that!"  
**"That's the whole point!"**

"What do you think about leaving Konoha?"

**"That's a good idea, no one likes either of us here, and they would only be more determined to kill you if they knew you and I were talking."**

"Nah really? I thought they'd be ecstatic," Naruto said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

**"There's no need to mock me!"**Kyuubi said getting ready to start another argument.

"You are aware that while we sit here my body is currently being beaten to a bloody pulp by an angry mob of villagers."

**"Of course I do! I'll give you some of my chakra to scare them away, I'll start healing you when you wake up."**

"Yeah OK you do that, time to go scare some villagers," Naruto said smiling widely in anticipation.

**"I think I'm beginning to like you, kit,"**Kyuubi said as Naruto started to disappear.

"Well it's not like you that much of a choice, you are rather stuck in my mind," Naruto said as he fully disappeared.

**TBC**

* * *

Sorry about updating late, something was wrong with my Word Processor.

I'll be updating again on Friday.

Until then! :)


	4. Leaving Konoha

**Trials of Eternity**

**Summary:**The story of one Uzumaki Naruto changes when he meets Kyuubi for the first time after another village beating. When he finds the reason behind the villagers' hatred he flees with a Hanyou from a hidden demon village. This is NOT an Inuyasha xover. Yaoi GaaNaru, VillagerBashing, NewVillage, NiceKyuubi, SakuraBashing, GoodItachi, GoodAkatsuki.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Key:**

**"Ancient Demon Language"**(spoken by Hanyous, Jinchuuriki and Demons)

"Human talking"

_'Human thinking'_

**"Demon/Boss summon talking"**(or Naruto when being influenced by yokai)

**_'Demon/Boss summon thinking'_**

**Chapter 4**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Naruto shot up from his position in the middle of the mob of villagers, the killer intent rolling off of him in waves freezing everyone in their tracks.

**"You have made a grave mistake,"**Naruto said in a deep voice reminiscent of Kyuubi's, **"I will not fight you, let me leave, ANBU,"** Naruto said as a squad of ANBU appeared.

"We can not allow you to harm the villagers of Konoha," an ANBU with silver hair said.

**"…But if you _insist_,"**Naruto said, smiling sadistically.

"Leave the villagers alone, Kyuubi," another ANBU said.

**"Careful about what you say, you might get yourself killed,"**Naruto said.

There was a disturbance in the crowd as the red chakra receded back into the seal.

"Naruto, what happened here?" the Third Hokage asked as he came past the ANBU to kneel in front of Naruto and enveloping him in a hug.

"W-why did mask-san call m-me K-Kyuubi?" Naruto asked, his voice normal again as he pointed out the man.

"I don't know, Naruto, just ignore him," Sarutobi said, semi-nervous. Naruto looked over the Hokage's shoulder at the ANBU and smiled widely at the now condemned man.

"C-can I g-go home?" Naruto asked, looking up at the Hokage with teary eyes.

"Of course, Naruto," the Hokage said and stood up with Naruto still in his arms and took him to his apartment. When they were at the apartment Naruto was already asleep in the Hokage's arms. Sarutobi chuckled and lay Naruto down on his bed and then walking out the door.

"Finally, I thought the old man would never leave!" Naruto said after the door had been closed for several minutes.

'_Hey, Fuzzball, you wanna take over and get us out of here?'_

**"Very well, pack what you want to take with you and then I'll take over,"**Kyuubi told him.

_'OK,'_Naruto replied and started looking around the room for anything he might want to take with him.

There was a knock on the door as Naruto finished packing the last of what he would take with him. He walked over to the door, opening it slightly. The man standing there was wearing a large black cloak that covered his entire body, his hood was drawn up, casting his face in shadow.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked suspiciously. The man reached up to his hood, pulling it down. His hita-ate was a pure black metal with no symbol.

"I am a shinobi from the village hidden in the Shadows. One of the last _truly_hidden villages," the man said as Naruto let him, "I am here because I am aware that you are leaving the leaf, and wanted to see if you would like to become a shinobi for Shadow. You should consult with Kyuubi."

"How do you know about Kyuubi?"

"Everyone in the Hidden Shadow knows, he is after all King of Demons since he has the most tails."

"OK if you know then why aren't you running away? Everyone else does," Naruto said once again suspicious of the man in front of him.

"It would be rather hypocritical of me now wouldn't it, everyone that is a member of Hidden Shadow is a jinchuuriki or has at least some demon blood in them," the man said kindly.

"Really?! Ok give me a second."

"Of course."

_'Hey Kyuubi-nii-san what do you think?'_

**"I have heard of this village, it would be a good opportunity for you to join them, you would be getting better training there than you would here in Konoha,"** Kyuubi said.

"OK, I'll go with you," Naruto said returning his attention to the man in front of him.

"That's good, come, we have at least one more stop on the way back to the village."

**

* * *

****TBC**(of course)

Until the next time I have time to update(hopefully soon) :)


End file.
